


Bad Blood

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Chronicle (2012), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry discovers Andrew his already complex life becomes even more strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



> This takes place in an alternate TASM universe where Harry flunked out of his private school and ended up going to school with Peter. Mary Jane is also attending Midtown high.

 Harry didn’t know how he came across the channel and the videos. Maybe it was something that Peter had mentioned that he decided to look up, maybe it was divine intervention, but when Harry saw Andrew Detmer it was like looking in a mirror. The similarities were alarming. They both had sick mothers and assholes for fathers (although Harry would never admit that about Norman). Not only that, but when Harry saw Andrew it was literally as if his own face was staring back at him: ice blue eyes with heavy bags underneath, sandy hair, they even both had huge foreheads. There was no way that was coincidence.

It was a Hollywood cliché, the dreams of a lonely child, but Harry couldn’t think of any other explanation. Andrew was his twin. He needed to talk to him: to get in touch. There was no way his dad would answer any of his question. Maybe Andrew would.

 

Harry opened up the webcam program on his laptop and began shooting the video response.

“Uh, hi, Andrew. I’m Harry…this is weird. I know this is weird, but…” Harry bit his lip thinking of a way to phrase it so the situation seemed less awkward. “…I think we’re related. I think you’re my brother. My number is in this video’s description. Please call me or text me or something. I…I really want to talk to you.” He stopped recording wondering if he should have closed the video with a “bye” or “have a nice day”, but it all seemed so weird he just left it.

 

It was a week before Andrew responded. Honestly, Harry was surprised he did at all. No one really watched Andrew’s videos so he didn’t expect anyone else to text him as a prank. Harry knew it was Andrew when the phone buzzed in his pocket.

[text: andrew] what do you want?

[text: harry] andrew?

[text: a] yeah, what do you want from me?

[text: h] nothing

[text: h] i just think we’re brother

A few minutes passed and there was no response from Andrew so Harry texted him again.

[text: h] i mean we look just like each other right

[text: a] i know

[text: a] there’s no way

[text: h] but there’s no other explanation is there

[text: a] how?

[text: h] i was hoping you’d know the answer to that

Harry waited, but there was no response. Maybe it was for the best, but Harry couldn’t shake the antic feeling he had from his reflection speaking to him.

 

“Peter?” Harry caught his friend at his locker at the end of seventh period.  
“Hey, Har. What’s up?”   
“I, uh, I’ve got something pretty crazy to tell you about.”  
“Oh yeah? You finally make it official with MJ?”  
Harry laughed nervously. “No, not that. Something more serious.”  
Peter’s goofy grin dropped from his face. “What is it?…Harry are you in some kind of trouble? Have you been-”  
“No!” Harry cut him off knowing exactly what Peter was suggesting. He had been clean for a month now and Harry was planning on keeping it that way. “There’s this boy in Seattle. I think I might be his brother.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

What they found in the cave changed everything. Andrew had abilities that where unbelievable. “Telekinesis”. That's the word they found when they Google searched “moving things with your mind”. They were like Carrie, that little girl from that Danny Devito movie, and the witches of Salem. Better yet they were like superheroes. They could fly making the skyline of the city their playground. Andrew didn't just gain these powers though, he got something else that he never had before. He gained friends.

Sure Matt and him hung out sometimes, but he was Andrew's cousin. Andrew knew most of the time it was out of pity. Now he could really feel a connection between them. And there was Steve. Steve was Matt's best friend. He was cool and funny. Steve and Andrew really hit it off. It made Andrew angry that they might not have if it weren't for the cave. Actually it made him furious. Andrew couldn't make friends. He literally needed superpowers get one. The thought was unbearable.

 

Andrew had been making the videos for a little while. He had used all of his saved up birthday money to buy the camera. Before the cave Andrew had no clue what he would film. He figured he would just film whatever and put it online as a diary until inspiration hit for a bigger project. Even after they got their powers no one watched the videos. He guessed that was good. The last thing he needed was an ET style FBI dissection on his hands. So no one watched the videos and Andrew went unnoticed. That is until Harry happened.

When Harry made the response video Andrew didn't know what to do. He wanted it to be some kind of sick prank, but there was no way that was possible. Harry was real and that frightened Andrew. On the other hand, there was the possibility that Harry was just like him: a lonely kid with a bad home life. There was only one way to find out. Andrew punched the letters out on his shitty flip phone shaking so bad that he missed a few keys and had to go back and retype the question. “what do you want?” It was simple, yet got the point across. If Harry really was his brother he would give him some more information hopefully. Unfortunately, just like Andrew Harry knew nothing at all.

Harry couldn't tell him anything. He was just as clueless as Andrew. He didn't know what say to him. What could he say? Andrew was sure there was plenty for them to talk about, but his mind went blank so he slipped his phone into his pocket and rolled over in his bed falling asleep.

 

“What would you do if you found out you had a brother?”

“What?” Matt turned away from the pond where he was focusing all of his energy on skipping stones perfectly without lifting a finger. “What are you talking about?”

“Like, what would you do if you found out you had a twin and you were separated at birth? Hypothetically.”

“Um, I don't know. I'd try to find out as much as possible about them I guess.” He raised an eyebrow quizzingly at Andrew. “Why?”  
“I -” Andrew's mind stumbled trying to find an excuse for his question. “I just read about this guy who found out he had a twin who lived on the other side of the country. It's weird. I don't know what I do if that happened to me.”

“I think it sounds cool. It'd be like finding this whole other part of yourself you didn't know about before. Like a piece of the puzzle was missing or something.”  
“Yeah...” Andrew lifted a stone and threw it out into the water.  
“Wow! Nice one! I'll never be as good at this as you.”  
“It's just practice.” _Like a muscle_. 

The learned that more you used it, the stronger you became. Andrew used it so much now since he always had the camera carefully levitating nearby, he had become so good at it. He was the best out of the three of them. It was the first time in his life that he was notably better than someone at something. He was the most powerful and he loved it. 

“Shit! I gotta go.” Matt looked at the time on his watch before jumping into the air. “See ya!” His voice faded as he took off flying.

“Bye.” Andrew grabbed his phone from his pocket.

 

[text]: harry? can i call you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be writing more once TASM2 comes out.


End file.
